The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many publishers of computer program applications (“apps”) generate revenue from the distribution of their applications by displaying advertisements within the applications. For example, a mobile app developer may program an app such that advertisements (“ads”) occasionally are displayed in one or more graphical user interfaces of the app when the app executed at a user computing device. In exchange for the display of the ads in an app, the publisher may receive compensation from advertisers according to known advertising compensation models. By displaying such advertisements, many application publishers are able to generate profits while providing the application to users for free or at a reduced price.
Some advertisements aim to be effective in such a platform by offerings some sort of incentive for a user to interact with the advertisement. For example, some advertisements may announce “Click here to win a prize.” However, such advertisements often have little influence upon the user. That is, a user may click or otherwise interact with an advertisement to gain an incentive but may give little attention to the topic being advertised. Advertisements could be more effective if ads could be delivered in a way that enables the ads to leave a greater impression upon the user.